Realidades e Ilusiones
by SolVermell
Summary: El equipo de la Unidad de Crímenes Serios del CBI acaba de cerrar un nuevo caso y se preparan para celebrarlo, pero a la par de esta realidad en común, cada uno tiene en su mente las suyas propias y ¿por qué no? también tienen ilusiones. Un vistazo a los pensamientos de cada uno de estos 5 personajes.


**Disclaimer: **Ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo repito, por más quesea mi ilusión, la realidad es que los personajes de esta historia no son míos.

**A/N: **Con esta historia participé en otro concurso en 2012 del Foro en Español de The Mentalist. Traté de retratar lo que creo que podría ocurrir dentro de las mentes de nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

**Realidades e Ilusiones**

Aquél había sido un día importante para la División de Crímenes Serios del CBI pues habían logrado cerrar un caso muy complicado que les había dado muchos dolores de cabeza a varias personas, pero finalmente ya tenían al culpable tras las rejas.

Wayne Rigsby guardaba sus cosas para irse a casa, cuando recordó algo. Esa misma mañana Sarah y su hijo Benjamin habían salido en un vuelo rumbo a Boston para pasar unas semanas con los padres de ella. Era la primera vez que Rigsby iba a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su hijo. Aún cuando estaba la mayor parte del día trabajando, por las noches le hacía mucha ilusión llegar a casa a darle un beso a Ben, aunque ya estuviera dormido. Y también reconocía que extrañaba a Sarah. A pesar de su situación, él la quería. Las experiencias familiares que había vivido, o más bien, que no había vivido en su infancia, gracias a las constantes ausencias de su padre por estar siempre metido en líos y huyendo de la policía, lo habían hecho pensar que, cuando fuera mayor, él sí tendría una familia de verdad, con una esposa a la que apoyaría e hijos a quienes cuidar y dedicarse. Eso, sumado a la sorpresa de saber del embarazo sin esperarlo, lo llevó a tomar la decisión de proponerle matrimonio tan apresuradamente, pero Sarah había sido más sensata y lo disuadió de ir tan rápido. Las cosas iban funcionando bien, a pesar de que ella pasaba mucho tiempo angustiada cuando él tenía que salir a buscar criminales, pero él sentía que de verdad eran una familia, aunque no hubiera un papel o una bendición que lo oficializara. Tal vez muy pronto esa situación cambiaría, pero eso ya se vería.

Con la idea de no llegar tan temprano a una casa que sentiría muy sola, se dirigió a sus compañeros:

-Hey. ¿Qué les parece si salimos a celebrar el cierre del caso?

-¿Al bar de siempre?- respondió Cho.

-No, había pensado que cambiemos por un día y vayamos mejor a ver una película.

-¡Me parece estupendo! Casi nunca hemos salido juntos al cine-terció Grace.

-Perfecto. Entonces vamos. Pero hay que invitar también a Jane y a Lisbon, que finalmente fueron los que le dieron cierre al caso.

Van Pelt se dirigió a la oficina de la cabeza del equipo y la encontró muy concentrada escribiendo.

-Jefa, vamos a ir al cine a celebrar el cierre del caso. ¿Vienes?

Lisbon volteó un momento, pero volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla.

-No, gracias. Otro día. Ahora estoy terminando un informe para Bertram.

-¿Pero que no ese informe es para la próxima semana?

-Sí, pero no sabemos si mañana nos encontraremos con otro caso como el que recién cerramos y entonces ya no tenga tiempo de ponerme con esto.

-Pues precisamente por eso. Este caso fue muy importante y todos nos merecemos celebrarlo. Especialmente tú, que hiciste un excelente trabajo para cerrarlo. Claro, como siempre.

-Gracias, Grace, pero mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

Van Pelt de verdad creía que Lisbon debía salir con ellos, así que jugó una carta que supuso que no fallaría.

-Vamos a ir todos...Incluído Jane.

Lisbon dejo de teclear y se volvió a mirar a su compañera:

-¿Es en serio? ¿No le parece más interesante pasar la noche en su sofá bebiendo té y resolviendo Sudokus?

-No, es verdad...Es más. Dijo que si tú ibas dejaría que escogieras la película.

Lisbon, después de pensar por un momento, dijo: -Tienes razón. Este informe puede esperar unas horas más. Tomo mis cosas y los alcanzo.

Rigsby se acercó a la cocina donde encontró al consultor del equipo preparándose un té.

-Jane. Estamos planeando ir al cine para celebrar el cierre del caso. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Al cine?¿Qué pasó con la tradición del bar de siempre?

-Bueno. Quisimos darle un giro y por un día hacer algo diferente.

-Me alegro. Pero yo paso. Ya tengo planes.

-¿Cuáles? ¿No me digas que pasar la noche en tu sofá bebiendo té y resolviendo Sudokus son planes más interesantes que salir con nosotros a pasarlo bien? Además, tú más que nadie debería estar celebrando. Hiciste un excelente trabajo para resolver el caso. Claro, como siempre.

-Bueno...Eso no lo niego. Se los agradezco, pero creo que será para otro día.

Rigsby realmente creía que Jane debía salir con ellos, así que jugó una carta que supuso que no fallaría.

-Vamos a ir todos...Incluída Lisbon.

Jane dejó por un momento de revolver su té y se volvió para mirar a su compañero:

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué no se supone que tenía que hacer un informe "muy interesante" y "muy urgente" para la próxima semana?

-No, es verdad...Es más. Dijo que si tú ibas dejaría que escogieras la película.

Después de pensar un momento, Jane sonrió:- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Será divertido. Así que voy con ustedes.

Kimball Cho se adelantó por el auto, mientras Grace y Wayne trataban de convencer a Lisbon y a Jane de que fueran con ellos, cosa que él veía muy difícil considerando que ese par siempre prefería la soledad de la oficina, y más si acompañaban sus soledades mutuamente. El ascensor llegó y nada más poner un pie en él, los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente del agente. Fue en ese mismo lugar cuando finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Summer y se besaron apasionadamente por primera vez. Hacía ya varios meses que se había despedido con tristeza de ella en la estación, pero no habían dejado de estar en contacto. No habían hablado por teléfono, pero ella de vez en cuando le mandaba fotografías y uno que otro mensaje por correo electrónico. La última vez que se vieron se dijeron adios porque ella había tocado fondo y por un momento él pensó que lo pudo haber llevado con ella a ese fondo. Pero él logró ser fuerte, y por más que le dolió, tuvo que dejarla ir para que pudiera buscar un camino que la alejara de todo lo que le hacía daño. Ahora, por sus mensajes, sabía que estaba volviendo a la superficie. Tomaba algunas clases en una universidad de Seattle y pasaba el tiempo ayudándole a su hermana a cuidar a sus sobrinos. En sus mensajes podía leer lo ilusionada que se sentía por el cambio que estaba ocurriendo en su vida y en las fotografías se veía diferente, mejor, más animada. Su cabello ahora era oscuro y se vestía de una forma menos llamativa. Aunque al principio y por extraño que pareciera, el hecho de que fuera tan diferente a las otras mujeres con las que se relacionaba comúnmente era lo que le había atraído de ella, verla de esa nueva forma lo hacía sentir bien, más tranquilo. Tal vez en algún momento podrían volver a intentarlo, pero eso ya se vería.

Van Pelt conducía el auto con sus 4 compañeros a bordo, dirigiéndose a la sala de cine. Todos iban callados, metidos en sus propias preocupaciones, pero fueron sacados de su silencio cuando otro automóvil estuvo a punto de golpearlos por el costado. Afortunadamente, Grace frenó a tiempo y evitó la colisión.

-¿Están bien? Lo siento, de verdad, es que no ví...

-No fue tu culpa, Grace. Ese tipo se pasó la luz roja- contestó Rigsby indignado.

Grace Van Pelt, ya recuperada y después de haberse asegurado de que todos sus compañeros estaban bien, siguió avanzando pero no pudo evitar que vinieran a su mente los recuerdos de dos accidentes que había tenido y que, de una forma u otra, estaban relacionados con la misma persona. Por un accidente, muy parecido al que recién habían estado a punto de tener, había conocido a Craig O'Laughlin. Claro, ahora sabía que eso no había sido un verdadero accidente causado por el azar, sino un plan macabramente preparado con unos fines demasiado oscuros. Y hacía menos tiempo, después de otro accidente, además de haber quedado varada en medio de la nada con una asesina a sueldo, había vuelto a "ver" a Craig. Extrañamente, esta "aparición" le había traído cierta tranquilidad a su vida. Era obvio que no podía perdonar tan fácilmente a alguien que la había ilusionado de verdad y después le había hecho tanto daño deliberadamente, pero había empezado a perdonarse a sí misma. No era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a ella con la intención de vengarse de alguien más, de Jane específicamente, pero eso no era culpa de él. Ya él llevaba una carga bastante pesada sobre sus hombros como para que ella le recriminara esas cosas. No, la culpa no era de Jane, sino de ella misma. Era culpa de su ingenuidad, de su credulidad, de su debilidad de confiar en todo el mundo, de no ver más allá que lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Y esos pensamientos le habían hecho la vida muy complicada durante algún tiempo, mucho tiempo. Pero ahora empezaba a ver una luz. A pesar de las dolorosas experiencias que había vivido, ahora sentía que también le habían traído un gran aprendizaje y le habían dado más armas para enfrentarse al mundo. Tal vez pronto podría volver a confiar en los demás, y sobre todo, confiar en ella misma, pero eso ya se vería.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Alguien quiere algo?- dijo Rigsby mientras bajaban del vehículo.

Teresa Lisbon caminó hacia la muchedumbre que se abarrotaba para comprar las entradas al cine. Las multitudes no le gustaban. Empezó a pensar que no había sido muy buena idea ir ahí. Siempre había preferido estar con muy poca gente, o mejor aún, sola. De pequeña, cuando aún su familia estaba completa, le gustaba pasar horas en su habitación leyendo, escribiendo o imaginando que, cuando fuera mayor, ayudaría a salvar vidas como su padre bombero o como su madre enfermera. Después, de un momento a otro, todo cambió y tuvo que dejar de lado sus ilusiones para aterrizar en la terrible realidad. La terrible realidad de haber perdido a su madre, y después a su padre, y de tener que ocuparse de que sus hermanos crecieran de la mejor forma posible y se volvieran hombres de bien. Y en cierta forma lo había logrado, y había logrado también convertir parte de sus sueños en realidad. Ahora, gracias a su trabajo, ayudaba a salvar vidas. Pero ese trabajo que tanto le gustaba también le había hecho olvidar otra parte de su vida. Su sentido de la responsabilidad la hacía enfocarse demasiado en sus deberes, dejando muy poco espacio para la diversión. Continuamente estaba rechazando las invitaciones de sus compañeros para distraerse un rato y pensar en otras cosas que no fueran crímenes y persecusiones. Es verdad que una que otra vez había cedido a sus impulsos, pero después tenía sentimientos de culpa por haber descuidado el trabajo y el deber. Y sabía que no estaba bien. No era que pensara volverse una irresponsable a la que no le importara nada, pero quería sentirse más libre, sin tantas preocupaciones, aunque sabía que todo lo que había vivido no la soltaría tan fácilmente. Tal vez pronto podría lograrlo, por ahora ya había aceptado ir con los chicos a divertirse, y eso era un paso quizá hacia algo más grande, pero eso ya se vería.

-Hay mucha gente. Creo que deberíamos acercarnos para ver qué películas hay y sobre todo si todavía tienen entradas disponibles.- dijo Grace mientras se acercaba a las interminables filas de gente.

Patrick Jane se quedó mirando a los grupos de personas que entraban y salían de las salas de cine. No le gustaba estar en ese ambiente. Esos sitios siempre estaban llenos de parejas enamoradas y familias con niños felices que corrían y reían fuertemente. A cada paso que daba, su esposa y su hija estaban con él. Pero estos lugares le removían sus recuerdos más alegres, aunque también los más tristes. Siempre que pensaba en ellas lo hacía con una sonrisa, pero al instante llegaban a su mente otras imágenes terribles. Era algo que no podía evitar. De cualquier forma que las recordara, sus pensamientos siempre desembocaban en aquella fatídica noche, no podía ser de otra manera. Pero era un hecho que no podía cambiar. Aunque todos los días se ilusionara pensando en que al terminar el día iría a encontrarlas a casa, ellas nunca volverían a estar con él, a reír, a llorar, a besarlo, a abrazarlo. Y por más que a veces le doliera, él seguía vivo. Constantemente se cuestionaba si podría algún día seguir adelante con su vida. Volver a tener lo que en un momento tuvo, pero que perdió por culpa de su estupidez y arrogancia. Sí, quizás podría tenerlo de nuevo, pero antes tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado, tenía que deshacerse de sus demonios, de ese demonio que lo acechaba en cada instante de su vida. Por momentos, le parecían inútiles todos los esfuerzos que hacía, parecía imposible darle un final a aquella lucha. Tal vez, de verdad en algún momento tendría que olvidarse de eso y tratar de avanzar dejando todo atrás para volver a comenzar, pero eso ya se vería.

-Listo. Ya sé qué película veremos- dijo Jane haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado por un momento su sufrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió Lisbon asombrada.- Se supone que yo iba a escoger la película.

-¿Estás loca? ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que nos lleves a ver una película de policías y ladrones?

No lo creo. Además tú fuiste la que dijo que yo elegiría, así que ya lo he hecho.

-¿Cómo sabes...? No es cierto. Yo no dije...

-Sí es cierto...Y antes de que pase otra cosa voy a comprar las entradas para la película que ya he elegido.

-Jane, espera..¡Jane!

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Rigsby mientras volvía comiendo de una bolsa llena de palomitas de maíz.

-Lo de siempre- respondió Cho.

-Mmm...ya decía yo que esto sería muy divertido.

-¿Quién necesita pagar por ver una película?- dijo divertida Grace, mientras los tres comían de la bolsa que traía Rigsby y caminaban detrás de Jane y Lisbon, que seguían discutiendo.

FIN


End file.
